


Тюльпаны для Стефана

by RussianFanArchive



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Romance, Flowers, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 05:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianFanArchive/pseuds/RussianFanArchive
Summary: Нужно выразить свою симпатию и надежду, что одним свиданием все не ограничится? Что может рассказать об этом лучше, чем цветы! Но что делать, если у твоей пассии аллергия?





	Тюльпаны для Стефана

Название: Тюльпаны для Стефана  
Автор: Эльхен  
Дата публикации: 18 сентября 2016

***************************

В жизни многих нидерландцев однажды наступает тот момент, когда, стоя утром перед сотворяющей благословенное эспрессо кофеваркой с сигаретой в зубах и держа в руках органайзер, где все действия и встречи расписаны на полгода вперед, вдруг понимаешь, что тебе уже скоро тридцать, и что-то ты припозднился с пунктом «повидать мир» - некоторые уже в двадцать начинают. Сложно сказать, что это такое пробуждается в сердцах, что те переполняются жаждой путешествий и открытий. Может, это сродни предприимчивости на грани авантюризма, с которой фризы в стародавние времена, вместо того, чтобы бежать со всех ног от датских викингов, заводили с ними торговые дела. А может, это отголоски тоски голландского морехода по волнам, дальним берегам, тяжелому богатому грузу в трюме и схваткам с испанцами и англичанами… Как бы то ни было, это чувство существовало, вызревало годами, таясь где-то в душе, а потом вдруг раскрывалось диковинным цветком, захватывая сердце очередного нидерландца раз и минимум на ближайших лет десять-двадцать. 

Теодор де Вард, не привыкший отказывать себе в том… в чем можно себе не отказывать, как бы странно это не звучало, был из тех людей, кто не откладывает дело в долгий ящик. Ощутив необходимость в жизни что-то поменять, он аккуратно отмерил себе срок в те самые расписанные органайзером полгода, чтобы выбрать направление и место работы, а потом приготовить все к переезду. 

Вариантов у него было много, но самым привлекательным казалась Румыния: там вот уже лет шесть или даже семь работала в нидерландской компании его сестра Тесс со своим мужем Диего. Тесс, чья душа еще с подросткового возраста особенно лежала к Восточной Европе, в Румынию, пожив там некоторое время, просто влюбилась – и это несмотря на отсутствие некоторых привычных на родине удобств и служб. Диего, знойный португалец, которого Тесс как отличного специалиста в свое время всеми правдами и неправдами переманила в свой штат из какой-то британской международной компании, да невольно при этом увлеклась сверх меры, чувствовал себя в Румынии тоже вполне привольно. Будучи португальцем, он легко и довольно быстро овладел румынским, освоился в местных реалиях… Правда, регулярно жаловался на слишком холодные зимы, но скорее уже по привычке, чем действительно страдая. 

Сестра, узнав о намерениях брата сменить место жительства и работы, развела со свойственной ей пробивной энергией кипучую деятельность: будучи главой отдела кадров, подыскала для него подходящие вакансии в их компании, Диего отрядила договориться насчет жилья. Наконец, когда Теодор приехал, Тесс и Диего встретили его в аэропорту и отвезли на ту самую квартиру, что для него подыскали. 

«Очень удобный район», - сообщил Диего, перегнувшись через сиденье и глядя на него. – «Близко от работы, рынок рядом, соседка из квартиры напротив – ну просто бомба!» 

«Я думала, что просила тебя найти для Тео квартиру, а не устроить его семейную жизнь», - усмехнулась Тесс, ведя машину одной рукой, а вторую, с сигаретой, небрежно высунув из окна и стряхивая пепел. 

«Чем больше роскошных блондинок в семье – тем лучше», - с теплой улыбкой отшутился Диего. Тесс, улыбнувшись, сунула сигарету в зубы, перехватила руль другой рукой и, не глядя, добродушно потрепала мужа по волосам. 

Квартира действительно располагалась удобно, да и сама по себе была неплоха. С соседкой Теодор знакомиться не спешил. Тесс на эту тему порой беззлобно подшучивала, что Диего стоило искать жилье с роскошным соседом, Диего миролюбиво замечал, что роскошные блондины в семье – это тоже хорошо, а Теодор думал, что с такими родственниками никаких ситкомов не нужно. И все бы шло занятно, размеренно и тихо, если бы не одно маленькое «но».

Это «но», даже будучи на каблуках, едва доставало макушкой до подбородка Теодора, обладало необычного гранатового оттенка темными глазами и рыжеватого оттенка светлыми волосами, которые Тесс почему-то именовала странным выражением «клубничный блонд». Работало «но» в компании пресс-секретарем и носило имя Стефан. Точнее, как и полагается румыну, был-то он Штефаном, но рабочим языком компании был английский, и все всё равно переиначивали его имя, так что он и сам, кажется, больше привык к этому варианту. А Теодор как-то незаметно для себя привык каждый раз встречать и провожать его взглядом. Со Стефаном всегда было, на что посмотреть.

В рамках офисного дресс-кода пресс-секретарю было, мягко говоря, тесновато. За попытки в этих самых рамках пошевелиться и глотнуть свежего воздуха стилистической свободы ему регулярно приходилось выслушивать нотации начальства, пока однажды, в связи с одним громким скандалом, косвенно коснувшимся компании, он случайно не засветился перед камерами одного из государственных каналов в том «безобразии», за которое в офисе ему бы пришлось писать объяснительную. Совершенно внезапно в анкетах клиентов (по большей части дам, конечно, но бывали и редкие исключения) зачастило в соответствующих графах заявление, что о компании они ничего не знали, но потом по телевизору… Некоторые, не стесняясь, прямо писали, что сложно не заинтересоваться компанией, у которой такие пресс-секретари. Шеф, глядя на эту статистику, фыркнул и махнул рукой. 

С тех пор Стефан порхал по офису в этой своей яркой одежде на совершенно законных основаниях. Одного взгляда на вешалку было достаточно, чтобы понять, можно ли застать пресс-секретаря на месте, или тот отъехал из офиса по какой-нибудь рабочей надобности: если красуется среди верхней одежды яркий алый плащ, элегантное приталенное лиловое пальто или какая-нибудь еще причудливая вещица – можно смело идти ловить эту пеструю бабочку в каком-нибудь из коридоров. 

Некоторые опасения, все же имевшиеся у Теодора раньше, довольно быстро развеялись, стоило ему узнать Стефана получше и даже пару раз стать невольным свидетелем неформального (и весьма кокетливого и фривольного) общения пресс-секретаря с кем-то из своих друзей. Стефан его внимание воспринял более чем благосклонно. Настолько, что в скором времени Теодор даже получил приглашение в гости. Вообще, он не рассчитывал на радикальный переход от совместного утреннего кофе и обеда к свиданию дома, но, с другой стороны, так было даже лучше – он в своих намерениях был более чем уверен, Стефан, очевидно, тоже хорошо знал, чего для себя хочет, и их представления, похоже, были до приятного схожи.

При этом перед де Вардом стоял вопрос: как выразить свои симпатии и надежду, что первое свидание не станет последним? После некоторых раздумий было принято решение: цветы, конечно же, цветы! Что может быть приятнее, лаконичнее и романтичнее? Не зря же это стало классикой. 

Рассудив так, Теодор вечером после работы отправился к бывшему в тот день выходным Стефану. По пути он заглянул на одну из улочек, где не лишенная какого-то почти фольклорного очарования пожилая дама продавала цветы со своего участка. В основном у нее были розы, конечно, но де Вард счел это слишком пошлым. Вот тюльпаны – другое дело. Дама выбор тоже одобрила, и собирала ему букет, гордо рассказывая, что все ее цветы чисты как первый снег и не знали никаких пестицидов и прочих «химикатов». Теодор вежливо кивал, с трудом разбирая некоторые слова из-за ужасно сильного акцента женщины.

Стефан встретил его с радостной улыбкой. Правда, при взгляде на цветы она стала какой-то нервной.

\- Какая неожиданность, - с очаровательным видом заметил он, не спеша забирать цветы. – Право слово, не стоило…

\- Ты не любишь цветы? – уточнил де Вард, раздосадованный просчетом. 

Стефан бросил полный сомнения взгляд на цветы, а потом все-таки ответил:  
\- Нет, я их люблю, просто…

\- Я тороплю события, - заключил Теодор.

Стефан встревожено встрепенулся и, активно жестикулируя, смущенно зачастил:  
\- Нет, что ты, все хорошо… И мне очень приятно, правда, только…

Он явно собирался сказать что-то еще, но вдруг звонко чихнул. Теодор не успел пожелать здоровья, как Стефан повторил на бис и, виновато на него посмотрев, отошел на шаг назад.

\- У меня аллергия, - объяснил он наконец и шмыгнул носом. 

Последнее у него вышло как-то очень удрученно и одновременно – трогательно. Теодор, раньше за собой подобных приступов умиления не наблюдавший, положил букет на шкафчик для обуви, подошел и обнял смущенного румына.

\- Не расстраивайся, мы найдем, куда пристроить эти тюльпаны, - произнес он уверенно, так, чтобы Стефан успокоился и положился на него. В голове тем временем шел самый настоящий мозговой штурм, что же такого с этими самыми тюльпанами сделать.

\- Да? – зачем-то уточнил Стефан, подняв на него взгляд. В носу у него при этом, видимо, снова защекотало, потому что он, едва приподняв голову, тут же ткнулся Теодору в плечо и содрогнулся всем телом, чихнув. – Ж-жалко будет просто выбросить…

Де Вард каких-то таких заявлений, в принципе, и ожидал, поэтому вариант «взять и выбросить» забраковал сразу. Благо, что в стрессовых ситуациях мозг у него генерировал идеи быстро и разнопланово. 

\- Зачем выбрасывать? – покровительственно возразил он и, мысленно назвав себя экстравагантным ослом, предложил: - Давай их съедим. 

Он был уверен, что картина или, по крайней мере, фотография со Стефаном в тот момент была бы оценена как минимум в несколько миллионов – столько на его лице было живейшего удивления, недоумения и одновременно – стремительно зарождающегося любопытства и непосредственного доверия. 

\- А это как? – спросил Стефан почему-то намного тише, чем говорил до этого.

О, ну здесь-то у Теодора была полная колода козырей. 

\- Тюльпаны, в отличие от других декоративных луковичных, не содержат ядовитых веществ, - объяснил он. – Многие сорта съедобны. И те, что я принес, тоже. В Ванкувере в одном ресторане даже есть тюльпанное меню. А в Квебеке их традиционно используют в разных блюдах.

\- И ты умеешь их готовить? – заинтригованный, уточнил Стефан. 

\- Приятель из Квебека научил, - подтвердил Теодор. 

\- Хочу попробовать, - решил Стефан. – Только сначала давай я тебе тут все покажу, - вспомнив о гостеприимстве, добавил он.

Экскурсия по квартире Стефана была короткой: небольшая, но экстравагантная гостиная, она же домашняя библиотека и рабочий кабинет, всем своим видом намекающая, что дизайном увлеченно и педантично занимался сам хозяин, потом – неожиданно сдержанная и спокойная спальня (Стефан пожаловался, что иначе ему плохо спится), совершенно другого цветового решения санузел, где ставка была сделана на стекло и ракушки, и, наконец, кухня, подчеркнутый порядок на которой наводил на мысль, что пользуются местной утварью и приборами не сказать чтобы активно. Отсутствие единого стиля в квартире в целом выглядело несколько непривычно, но в то же время – что-то в этом было. Теодору понравилось.

\- Что готовят из тюльпанов? – когда де Вард принес из прихожей цветы, спросил Стефан, склонив голову набок. В ухе у него сверкнула маленькая сережка-гвоздик. 

\- Что только с тюльпанами не делают, - усмехнулся Теодор. – Запекают в соусе, жарят с приправами, на салат режут, засахаривают… Но засахаривать мы их точно не будем, раз у тебя аллергия. А листья у них староваты уже для салата… Думаю, мы можем запечь лепестки. Если у тебя есть белое вино.

\- Есть, я как раз купил! – радостно подтвердил Стефан. То, что на случай неудачного свидания у него еще и бутылка ракии припасена, он добавлять не стал. 

\- Отлично, - де Вард положил цветы на столешницу рядом с раковиной, чтобы удобнее потом было смывать осыпавшуюся пыльцу. – И еще нужна мука, оливковое масло, дрожжи, яйцо и соль. И, может быть, тебе пока в другой комнате посидеть, чтобы всем этим не дышать?..

\- Все нормально, - бодро шмыгнул носом Стефан. – Очень хочу посмотреть, как ты будешь готовить. 

У Теодора имелись серьезные сомнения на этот счет, но Стефан принял при нем свое лекарство от аллергии, и он, хмыкнув, не стал настаивать. Стефан, к тому же, так уютно устроился на столешнице по левую руку от него, наблюдая, как он разводит муку в вине…

\- Я всегда думал, что тюльпаны… Ну, горькие, наверное, или безвкусные, - заметил румын, лениво болтая закинутой на ногу ногой.

\- На самом деле нет. – Теодор промыл под проточной водой от пыльцы один из лепестков и, высушив его салфеткой, поднес к губам Стефана. – Попробуй сам.

Стефан осторожно попробовал лепесток с его руки и вскинул брови:  
\- А и правда, вкусно!

\- Я же говорил, - улыбнулся де Вард и замешал в тесто желток и дрожжи. – Так, вот этому нужно постоять полчаса. 

\- А это? – Стефан указал на бутылочку с маслом и миску с яичным белком.

\- А этим я сейчас займусь, - объяснил Теодор. 

Стефан согнулся в попытке беззвучно чихнуть. Это ему, в принципе, удалось, но де Вард, стоящий рядом, естественно, заметил, и поспешил лепестки все таки промыть, а прочие части цветов все-таки отправить в мусорное ведро. Пока лепестки сохли, он взбил с солью белок и поставил масло разогреваться.

\- У теста еще десять минут, - сообщил следивший за часами Стефан. – Чем займемся?

\- У тебя есть какие-нибудь пожелания? – встав напротив, осведомился Теодор.

\- Хм, даже не знаю… - Стефан поерзал, придвигаясь ближе. Его колени коснулись ног Теодора. 

\- Какой сложный перед нами встал вопрос… - задумчиво протянул, убирая пряди волос пресс-секретаря за ухо, де Вард. – Надо над этим кре-епко подумать.

Он склонился к плечу Стефана и, невесомо скользнув кончиком носа по шее, поцеловал возле уха. Тот, лукаво улыбнувшись, подыграл:  
\- Вопрос сложный, но мне нравится твой ход… рассуждений.

Теодор огладил его щеку большим пальцем, мягко коснулся губ своими – и почувствовал, как легли на плечи руки Стефана.

\- Такой ход? – мурлыкнул он, через какое-то мгновение отстранившись. Закипающее масло начало шипеть.

\- О, да, - выдохнул Стефан. – Но мне несколько не ясны… выводы, к которым мы приходим. Вернемся к ним несколько позже, да?

\- Несомненно, - важно подтвердил Теодор и, нехотя отпустив Стефана, вернулся к готовке.

Белок примешался к тесту. Приготовив шумовку, он аккуратно окунул каждый лепесток в тесто и погрузил в масло. Обжарившиеся до золотистой корочки лепестки занимали свое место на бумажном полотенце, которое расстелил на разделочной доске Стефан. 

\- Ну, вот и все, - сообщил Теодор. – Можно переложить тюльпаны на тарелку, разлить вино по бокалам и наслаждаться вечером. 

\- Ну, лично я уже минут сорок как наслаждаюсь, - сообщил Стефан игриво, слезая с кухонной столешницы и доставая из шкафчика бокалы.

\- Даже так? – улыбнулся Теодор. – Я ведь, если подумать, тоже.

\- Значит, продолжим, - просто решил Стефан и, держа оба бокала в одной руке, плавным движением сцапал другой бутылку и понес в гостиную. – Догоняй. 

Теодор, переложив обжаренные лепестки на тарелку, пошел за ним. Такой вечер, определенно, стоило продолжить.


End file.
